A touch display device has an advantage of easy operation. Recently, the touch display device has been widely applied to various electronic products, for example, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, music players, computers, satellite navigation devices, touch screens, and so on.
The touch display device includes a display panel and a touch unit. Generally, a familiar type of the touch unit is, for example, a resistive touch unit or a capacitive touch unit. However, the resistive touch unit or the capacitive touch unit has a high cost.